Birthdays
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: Steve was born on the Fourth of July, Tony loves this. Not slash, friendship.


**Warnings: None. Well, I suppose it can be seen as pre-slash if you squint really really hard. But it was written as more of a friendship fic. **

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Alright, what about Maria's?" Steve Rogers asked not looking up from the notebook he was currently scribbling in. When his question was answered by silence he turned his attention to his teammates.

Rogers and the rest of the Avengers team were sitting in the S.H.I.E.L.D conference room enjoying some much needed down time. Steve decided he was going to use the time to have some things sorted out.

"Um...no one knows?" he asked, really directing his question towards Natasha; who was currently seated next to Clint looking like she was flipping through a mental calendar.

"Wow Tasha I thought women told each other everything" Tony Stark quipped from across the table. He was stretched out with his feet propped up, looking extremely bored.

"Don't call me Tasha, Stark." she replied, sending an icy glare at the billionaire.

"Oh right, right 'Tasha' is reserved for Clint in the wee hours of the night" Tony smirked.

Natasha gave Stark a glare that screamed "say one more thing and I will leap across this table and strangle you" While Clint just shifted in his seat and tried to restrain an embarrassed smile.

There was a fraction of an awkward second until Natasha turned back to Steve and remembered what she was looking for.

"June 26th!" she declared happily.

Steve smiled at her and jotted the date down in his book.

"Thanks. And I know this next one is a bit farfetched but does anyone know Fury's?" he asked.

"We don't even know the man's age, let alone his birthday" piped up Bruce from next to Tony.

"Right, I figured as much. So now that I have everyone else's, I just need you're guys' dates." Steve looked up to smile at the group.

"Hey, just a question here capsicle but why do you care?" Tony interrupted.

"Well, it's my way of acknowledging a friendship" Steve replied with a smile towards the man, who in return rolled his eyes.

"I like the idea, Steve" Natasha replied. "Mine is April 20th" she chirped shooting a smile at him.

"Thank you" Steve replied jotting down the date in his book. "Clint?"

"February 29th"

Steve paused writing this down and just sort of glanced at Clint, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Clint sighed.

"Alright" Steve smiled, writing 'Feb 28/29' in his book. "Thor?"

"I was born on a day that was warm and bright. My mother was-" Tony cut off the gods rant.

"Just the date, buddy, not that the story of your birth wouldn't be…interesting"

"Of course, I believe in you're midgaurdian months; I was born on the 9th day of August"

"Thank you" Steve replied turning to the next person at the table. Upon seeing it was Tony he smirked and turned instead towards Bruce. "Doctor?"

"May 10th"

"Thanks, so I guess that's everyone" Steve said closing his book.

"Heey!" Tony protested.

"Oh, right." Steve replied with mock forgetfulness. "Stark?"

"March 21st" Tony replied, getting up to stand and leave. "Are we done now?" he rose and began stalking towards the elevator.

"Wait" Natasha called. "Steve, what's yours?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, um..." Steve began fidgeting in his seat. And glared when Tony dropped back into how own chair.

"Yeah Captain, is it some fun date? Christmas? Halloween?" Tony asked, Steve was pretty positive he was just going to go out of his way to annoy him now.

"No. For your information it's July 4th" Steve replied with a straight face.

"July 4th" Tony reiterated.

"The fourth of July?" Clint chirped.

Steve sighed.

"independence Day?" Natasha added.

Steve sighed again. "You know being born on the fourth of July isn't fun when you come from a patriotic family"

"I do not see the significance of this date" Thor stated. Bruce turned to him and explained.

"It's an American holiday. It celebrates the..." Bruce started to explain the meaning behind the fourth of July but stopped when he realized Thor wasn't absorbing anything he was saying. "I'll explain it to you better later" he finished, patting Thor on the shoulder.

"Captain America was born on the Fourth of July" Tony said, the smile spreading across his face, "That is absolutely brilliant. We have _got_to do something for that" and with that comment he stalked out the door, leaving Steve worried in his seat.

After Tony left, the rest of the ream slowly started to depart to do, well whatever the hell they wanted because they still has down time to kill. As soon as the elevator door closed, leaving Steve alone in the conference room, he shut his notebook, and smiled to himself.

**X X X**

When July 4th rolled around Steve woke up as usual, wished himself a small happy birthday, hopped out of bed, got dressed and walked out of his bedroom ready to face whatever the day had to bring him. What he was met with shocked and left him slightly in awe.

The entire hallway was covered in red, white and blue. There were flags and bald eagles everywhere.

It got even worse when he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by a crushing hug from his favorite Norse god.

"Happy day of your birth!" boomed Thor, not letting Steve go.

"Oh thanks Buddy" He managed to gasp out as Thor hugged harder.

"Alright Thor, he gets it, you're happy for him. But I think that right now you might be crushing his lungs" came the smooth voice of Natasha as she walked into the kitchen.

Thor apologized and let Steve down and walked to pour himself a large cup of coffee. Steve turned to look at the rest of the kitchen and adjoined living area. Everything was covered with spangled banners and decorations. There was even a sign with "Happy Birthday Steve" written on it tied over the TV.

Steve turned his attention back to Natasha and thanked her for saving him from getting crushed by Thor.

"No problem" she cooed as she went to give Rogers a hug of her own, Steve was grateful hers was much softer and gentle.

"So what's with all...this" he asked as he pointed towards the decorations.

"Oh you know Tony, when he wants something done big...he does it BIG" she replied shrugging her shoulders and walking towards the sofa.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because for some odd reason, he is absolutely fascinated by the fact that you were born on the fourth of July" Bruce answered walking into the kitchen, Clint following close behind him. "Happy birthday" he added as he walked past the man.

"Thanks, but you guys really didn't need to do this..." Steve replied still standing in the kitchen. He was still finding new spangley decorations to gawk at.

"Honestly this was all Tony, we were planning dinner. That's it" Clint cut in.

"But..." Steve started, for the life of him he couldn't think of one solid reason why Tony would go to such lengths to celebrate his birthday. "Tony?" he managed to ask again, still dumbfounded at the idea.

"Aye" Thor replied walking past the captain to join Natasha, Clint and Bruce on the sofa.

"Mr. Stark wanted me to play a video once all of you were assembled" Suddenly chirped the metallically British voice of JARVIS.

"Uh...alright" Steve replied taking a seat on an armchair next to the sofa.

The lights dimmed as a movie started to play on the incredibly large TVs screen. It started off by playing the national anthem as flags wave wildly around the screen. Soon this scene fades into one of Tony trying to figure out how to work a camera, or at least the assembled Avengers think its Tony, all they can hear is a voice. The actual image on the screen is of Pepper sitting on a sofa yelling directions.

_'Okay, okay that's good'_sighs Pepper, waving her hand for Tony to come join her on the sofa.

_'Fine. But if you would have just let me film it the way I wanted too it wouldn't have taken so long to set up!'_Tony mumbled at pepper. There was a few more seconds of an inaudible argument between the two before pepper looked back at the camera.

_'It's filming, I hope you know that'_ She said as she pointed at the device.  
_  
__'I do know that'_Tony scoffed.

_'Good then start talking'_

_'I am talking'_

_'Talk to the camera'_

Tony sighed and turns his attention back to the camera. _'Alright. So. I want to start by saying I'm glad we dug your frozen ass out of the ocean. How old are you now? Like a hundred?'_ Tony questioned before Pepper smacked him. _'Ow hey it's a valid question'_

Pepper sent him a glare before looking back at the camera with a smile. _'What Tony is trying to say is happy birthday Steve from both of us. We're both very glad that you're here with us.'_

_'Yes, very happy'_Tony reiterated, then stood up and the video cut to static. Steve was about to ask what he just watched when the video started up again. But instead of Pepper sitting on a sofa, it was now Natasha and Clint.

'_Just wish him a happy birthday'_came Tonys voice from off screen.

_'Right! So hey man…'_ virtual Clint grinned waving at the camera. _'Happy birthday buddy, uh I hope it's a good one!' _he ended with a smile and turned to Natasha.

_'Yes, happy birthday Steve. I hope you have a fantastic day because you deserve it.' _Natasha finished with the biggest smile Steve had ever seen her wear.

_'Good'_Tony Chipped from being the camera as it cut to static once more.

The camera cut in and out a few more times. Each time a new person appeared on the sofa. Bruce first, then Thor, and lastly both Maria and Phil. It was no surprise to anyone that Phil gushed on and on for a good ten minutes before Maria reminded him she still haven't said anything.

After Maria spoke the video cut off and on one more time, this time it was Tony alone on the sofa. He cleared his throat and smiled. _'Well, there it is. happy birthday Capsicle. I figured this is my gift to you, I mean I just figured you missed enough birthdays being trapped in the ice for so long that you should know that people care. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed the video'_ he stood to get up and sat back down again, looking somewhat abashed, _'Oh and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch you watch this. Would have loved to see the look on your face' _he ended his commentary with a smirk. Tony stood, walked off screen and the camera cut off for a last time.

The lights came back on and Steve sat in the arm chair at a loss for words. He could feel the others staring at him for a reaction. He turned to face his team members.

"Thank you" he managed to speak. "Thank you guys so much, that was fantastic" Steve stood and smiled at the lot.

"No big deal. Plus we sort of didn't have a choice. Tony hunted us down" Clint's reply earned a glare from Natasha, who then stood along with Steve and walked over to give him another hug. After some more birthday wishes, another crushing hug from Thor and a handshake and pat on the shoulder from Bruce and Clint, everyone went back to their regular agenda. Steve walked around tower with a smile on his face for most of the remaining day.

As the day drew to an end he suddenly realized he hadn't heard or seen anything from Tony all day. Not even at dinner, which had been not so skillfully prepared by the other four Avengers. The Stark tower was strangely Stark free all day.

Steve was lounging about in the living area with the rest of his friends after dinner, about 10 minutes before he was about to excuse himself off to bed, when JARVIS spoke up again.

"Mr. Stark would like to see all of you on the roof" the AI chirped.

"The roof?" Clint questioned.

"Yes, sir"

The five heroes exchanged glances before taking the elevator up to the roof. There they were met with the sight of 6 folding chairs and few coolers of drinks and for the first time that day, Tony Stark.

"Hurry up and sit down" he called from his place in one of the chairs.

"Why?" Steve questioned.

"Fireworks!" Tony exclaimed, he sounded like an over excited kid.

The others shuffled their way towards the chairs and sat down. A few minutes later the fireworks started. Red white and blue exploded all over the New York skyline, occasionally joined with other colors. Every once in a while there would be a heart or star shaped blast that would turn the group into a choir of oohs and aahs.

Half way through the show Steve took his eyes off of the light show and just stared at Tony for a few seconds before the older man noticed.

"What?" he questioned.

"Just...thank you" Steve replied with a shrug.

"Wow Rogers way to be narcissistic, you know it is the Fourth of July, not _just _your birthday" Tony replied giving Steve an annoyed eyebrow raise.

"I...but I mean the video...I was" Steve sputtered, not really sure how to respond.

"I'm kidding capsicle. Relax." he replied placing a hand on the confused mans shoulder. "I know what you meant, and you're welcome."

"But why?" Steve asked, he had been trying to answer the question himself all day.

"Because it's MY way of acknowledging a friendship" Tony replied with a wink before turning back to the fireworks.

Steve copied his friend and turned back to face the glowing night sky, a smile on his face for the rest of the show.

* * *

**AH! Yes this is a very cheesy and probably over done theme. I'm sorry. But this is my very very first Avengers fic. I hope I did alright at keeping the characters somewhat in character. I know i didn't really. **

**Anyway, I would love reviews on this seeing its my first. **

**Also the birthdays are based on when the characters first appeared in comics, accept Clint's (Hawkeye first appeared in September not February) but I wanted him to have a strange birthday. And Phil's isn't mentioned in the fic because he was written down before Maria. (And he's alive because I want him to be) And I do know Captain America didn't appear in July. The date is take from the 2010 Captain America movie. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
